


Powerboating

by illyrilex



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Dreams, Epic Bromance, Freudian Bullshit, Gen, King and Mary are friendship goals, Motorboating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyrilex/pseuds/illyrilex
Summary: A Seclusion Stories side-story! King comes to a somewhat elementary conclusion about the inner workings of Mary's subconscious.
Relationships: Terry Bogard/Blue Mary
Kudos: 4





	Powerboating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and gals and everyone in-between! This doesn't quite fit in with the vignettes in Seclusion Stories but does take place during quarantine -- specifically at some point after Karma Police and Good Cop, Bad Cop.
> 
> Anyway, special thanks to Twitter user and new pal @Tenryuu21 for feeding this idea, and David Tai for providing some interesting insights and dialogue!
> 
> Onward~

King didn't know what the hell day it was or what the hell time it was. She just knew that it was morning (as evidenced by the slivers of light breaking through the small gaps in her blackout curtains), and that she had probably slept for a collective three and a half hours — if that. So, when her eyelids grew heavy and her muscles finally started to relax she felt immense relief… until the text chime on her phone went off. She made a low, miserable noise as she moved to take the device from her bedside table and squinted at the banner notification on the screen, which read:

Mary Ryan  
"I just had the weirdest dream."

With a soft sigh King quickly opened up iMessage and typed up her response:

"How weird?"

The little animated ellipses popped up immediately, and then:

"REALLY weird. Can I call you? I need to TALK about this."

King frowned. As much as she wanted — no, _needed_ — sleep, she also wanted to be available for her friend, as she always had been (and, of course, always would be). It was because of that that she hit the arrow at the top of the screen, tapped the little phone icon, and waited for the call to connect. It barely even rang before Mary answered.

"Okay, so —"  
"So this better be the weirdest dream to ever dream," King interrupted, a little sharper than she intended, "because I was almost asleep."  
"Almost?" came Mary's response. "Bb, it's almost nine. Are you —"  
"It's… it was nothing," King told her softly.

It wasn't a truthful statement by any means, and she knew Mary wouldn't hesitate to call her on it , but this conversation wasn't about her. In addition to that, she was just tired of talking about her nightmares. They happened.

They sucked.

The end.

"Bb," Mary started, "Is it because of everything that happened with Yam —"  
"It _really_ doesn't matter, Mare. Now, please tell me about this dream that was so weird it warranted an actual phone call."  
"Okay," Mary said. She took a very deep breath and cleared her throat. There was a stretch of quiet before she finally said:

"I dreamt that Terry was a woman."

King made a face, not just because of Mary's statement, but because her cat, Marron, sauntered up and put all of his weight on her left breast before completely climbing onto her.

"C'est… c'est ça?!"  
"No, like, you don't understand," Mary replied. "He. was. _gorgeous_! Like… like…"  
"Like me?" King half-heartedly joked (even though she knew damn well she was pretty).  
"You know I love you bb but you couldn't compare. Not even Mai. Or _anyone_ we know. He was just… it blew my mind!"  
"So _Terry_ was the most beautiful woman you've ever seen."  
"Yes! His eyes were _so_ blue, and his hair was really silky and _perfect_. And, like, his breasts were amazing! They were really big — bigger than mine, even — and they were really perky, and he had a fantastic ass."  
"Is this the part where you tell me you've been a closet gay all along?"  
"Pffft, please. I could totally have a good time with a woman but you know my heart is with the menfolk."  
"Sure you could," King said with a smirk.  
" _Any_ way. It gets better," Mary responded.  
"How so?"

A brief silence preceded a slew of giggles from Mary. 

"He still had his normal voice."  
"What."

Mary started full-on laughing (she even snorted) while King pushed some hair away from her eyes and furrowed her brow.

"So. You had a dream that Terry was the most beautiful woman on the planet," she started slowly.  
"Yeah."  
"And he had really perky breasts and an amazing ass."  
"Uh-huh."  
"But he still had his actual voice, and not a lady voice."  
"Yup!"

King chuckled while she absently scratched the top of Marron's head.

"I like talking to you and I do love you," she told Mary, "but was this _really_ worth a nine AM phone call?"  
"Would it help if I told you what happened?"  
"That depends."  
"It was tournament time," Mary started without missing a beat, "and I was teamed up with you and Mai. We were in the finals — against Terry's team."  
"I think I see where this is going," King mumbled.  
"No, you really don't."  
"Continue."  
"So, it's gonna be me against Terry. And he comes out… but he's a big-tittied woman. And, like, his vest is skin tight and instead of jeans he's in these insanely short shorts that can't even button up because they were probably, like, two sizes two small. And his hat said Fatal Cutie on it. But he was still Terry."  
"One, what the fuck, two, Fatal _Cutie_? And three, what does that mean?"  
"You know… all business. 'Show me what you've got!' and all of his usual fighty stuff. Anywhoo. So the fight starts, and it's going like any other fight would… 'Power Geyser!' 'Crack Shoot!' You know… typical Terry."  
"What do Terry's giant tits and too-tight shorts have to do with this?"  
"Well, I found an opening for a Dynamite Swing —"  
"Do you have _any_ idea how that sounds...?"  
" — so I tackled him… but, instead of attacking I just…"

All at once Mary stopped talking, and King immediately began to worry because of how long the silence was beginning to last.

"Mare?" she asked cautiously. "What happened?"  
"Powerboat."  
"...what?"  
"I Powerboated him."  
"What. the hell. is a 'Powerboat.'"  
"You know… motorboating...? But, like… _Motor_ boating."

Unsure of how to even respond, King found herself looking at Marron in utter disbelief. What in the actual shit…?

"So… you tackled your genderbent boyfriend and motorboated him," King stated incredulously. "Mary, did you accidentally do coke?!"  
"How would I even —"  
"I don't know! Maybe you sampled the evidence?!"  
"Bb, you know me better than that!"  
"Evidently not if you're dreaming about motorboating a female Terry!" King replied, a little flabbergasted. She swallowed and then asked, "What happened next?"

"I'm not really sure," Mary answered. "It starts getting a little fuzzy, but all I know is that I wanted him to, like... Powergeyser me all night long, but I was Powerboating him, instead. In front of everybody! It was... a Power… no. A _Slam_ Dunk all the way."  
"Are you _sure_ you didn't do some coke?!"  
"I'm sure," came Mary's response. "Anyway, that's when I woke up."

King took a very deep breath while she processed Mary's story.

"Okay."  
"That was really weird, right?" Mary asked with a small laugh.  
"Just a bit, yes," King told her. A little confounded, she shifted her position on the bed and waited for her friend to start talking again.

"What do you think this says about me as a person?"  
"I think…" King intoned slowly, "That… maybe… you should talk to Yuri about this."  
"Yuri?!" Mary inquired. "Ummm... _why_?"  
"Because she's bi-curious as hell. Maybe she can help you work through it."  
"You think there's something to work through?"  
"You tell me," King replied.  
"Don't you think that would be kinda weird, though?" Mary wondered. "I mean I barely know Yuri, and she _hates_ me anyway. I can't just call her up like, 'Hey, sorry I broke your brother's fingers that one time but King said you're bi-curious so maybe you can relate to this dream I had?'"

At that, King grimaced. Yuri didn't quite _hate_ Mary, but there was a very strong dislike… and, also, an outright fear. That girl was scared shitless of Blue Mary Ryan... but she would never admit it.

"Yeah, calling her out of the blue to discuss something like this would be really… Forget I suggested that."  
"...okay. So… I'm still at a loss. I mean... it's funny... but I'm at a loss."

King frowned. She then pressed her lips together as she thought. She had known Mary for years, and, so, she knew there was no way in absolute hell the detective had even a _shred_ of gay in her system, despite her belief that she could "have a good time" with a woman. (Quite frankly, she wouldn't know what to do… which made King snicker.) So the dream couldn't have been about repressed homosexuality. There _were_ some repressed feelings, though; feelings that put a lecherous spin on something that was actually kind of adorable.

"Mare," King said as she scratched an itch just above the scar on her forehead, "I'm not a psychologist…"  
"I know, bb. And I don't expect you to —"  
"But I _am_ your best friend. Right?"  
"Right…"  
"Here's what I'm taking from this: You miss Terry."  
"Well, yeah, but how does the rest tie into that?"  
"Because you love him for who he is, so… even though he was a woman in your dream, you still wanted him because he was — at his big-breasted core — still Terry."

There was a pause, and King could swear she could _hear_ Mary's facial expression change.

"You think that's… That makes sense," Mary said slowly. "I would love him no matter what. He could be the most beautiful woman in the world, or he could be the hunchback. It wouldn't matter to me."  
"Which is great," King responded.

Another pause.

"But why do you think I had such a preoccupation with his boobs," Mary prodded. "I mean... they were really amazing but..."  
"Who _doesn't_ like a great set of tits?" King asked. "Besides... as much as I don't like to picture it, he probably motorboats you all the time. Right?"  
"Well... yeah."  
"So, if you're dreaming about doing things to him that he normally does to you..."  
"Yeah...?"  
"Do I really have to spell this out for you?"  
"Yes, Freud," came Mary's response. "You do."  
"You haven't gotten laid since the lock down started," King sighed.  
"Ohhhhh. So what you're saying is —"  
"You're horny."  
  
Mary burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"... _Very_ ," she finally confirmed.  
  
King laughed before letting out a huge yawn; it was becoming difficult for her to hold her phone, let alone keep her eyes open.

"So it's settled," she remarked, the sound of Marron's purring helping to lull her into a state of relaxation.  
"What do you mean? What's settled?"

Another yawn.

"Go fuck Terry and let me sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> I know.
> 
> I know.
> 
> So, yeah... Femme Terry LOL
> 
> * Mary's question to King refers to Yamazaki, and the events that transpired in Karma Police.  
> * C'est ça?! = That's it?!  
> * Mary breaks Ryo's fingers in Aftershocks  
> * Who the hell wouldn't be afraid of King-verse Mary?! 
> 
> That's a wrap on this one. Let me know your thoughts and feels about Femme Terry, Mary's weird dreams, and whatever else! Cheers!


End file.
